Anne Boleyn and Raggedy Man
by LadyAnneBullen17
Summary: The Doctor had always kept to history, what was, what should be, what will be. Until his TARDIS took him to 1536 and made it impossible for him to listen to the self imposed rules.
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor had always told his companions and those with reckless intentions that history has to happen, there are certain points in time that are fixed and can not, should not be changed. Events that shaped the human race, the fall of Rome ( Well he may have been involved just a little) The American civil rights movement ( It was his idea to march on Washington DC did you know?) The world wars, ( He did stop the third one there was no reason to argue over who left the kettle on now is there) Yes the Doctor had always tried to stay in line with what should happen, has happened and will happened. That is until one day when his TARDIS landed in 1536 England.

" Well now sexy where are we?" The doctor looked at the screen at his eye level. Scanning for lifeforms and showing him a picture of what is just outside the blue wooden doors. His fingers stroking the console affectionately. He had been running from where he really needs to go but hey when you have a time machine and the whole universe to explore it wasn't his time not yet he wasn't having it. The TARDIS thrummed under his touch ' You'll see Raggedy Man' he heard in his mind his eyes rolling " Amy calls me that not you!" He teases before he grabbed his coat and strolled to the door opening it.

Before him was a garden, the grass green with patches of daisies every now and then. Well cut hedges lined the small square his TARDIS had settled herself in. Beneath his feet were rose bushes. Quickly he jumped out of the prickly trampled mess turning to look at his TARDIS. Shaking his head he reached out closing the door whispering "Learn how to park it's been nine hundred years and you still trampled flowers" He turned again and froze. In front of him stood a woman, maybe in her early thirties, her face pale tears still in her eyes that now gazed at him wide and unsure. Around her throat was a string of pearls and a shining gold B. He stood there his mouth half open.

" Who are you?" she whispered fear etching her voice she took a second to look behind her and see they were alone utterly alone. Non of her ladies were with her and Henry had long since abandoned her. The Doctor looked at her and finally closed his mouth only to open it again and find no words worthy of such a woman. Before him stood Anne Boleyn the most talked and thought about Queen of Englands history. With a rush of excitement he realised just what he had done. He had changed history, well he may as well enjoy himself whilst at it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Anne stood staring at the man before her. Perhaps she was dreaming, he is dressed so strangely she could not see any thing that resembled the clothing she was used too. His hair wild and brown, his eyes kind and so...so filled with a pain she could never hope to understand.

The Doctor looked at her quickly assessing her and realising what he should say, Thinking belatedly that he has wished he had checked if anyone was around before stepping out of the inconspicuous safety of the TARDIS. Several thoughts slipped through his all too active mind. 'Run, hide, stay, change her life' In the end he knew he wanted to see if he could change this tragic Queen's life.

" Well.. Hello... your.. your grace" he fell into a smooth bow straightening quickly to see her guard still up she looked at him like a danger he had to change that. " What month is it your highness?" he asked the simple question threw this once might woman before him. Her eyes narrowed before she walked just a few steps closer too him her eyes settling on the TARDIS behind him.

" May..." her voice soft rang against his ears like a doeful bell, she looked so sad and broken her eyes still red even as she surveyed him. " May I ask who you are? You failed to reply to my question before stranger. If you fail to do so again I shall call the guards" it's an empty threat the Doctor thought looking at her knowing she was very much alone but he decided to play along just for a moment.

" I.. I'm a doctor" he decided to tell the truth, what harm could it do? " A friend your highness I have come here to warn you" his voice was slow but he knew she could understand each and every word he uttered " It's May 1536" he realised outloud " on the nineteenth of this month you.." his voice caught in his throat when he saw her face " You will be free from your present pain" the poem she will compose in the Tower ran through his head as she stared at him now instead of fear she smiled.

" You mean I will be with child again? Henry will come back to me and leave that..that wench Jane Seymore" her voice had risen with hope and she looked at him with a strange paranoid desire. The Doctor felt rigid as he shook his head and took a step toward her.

" On the Nineteenth of May You... you will be executed charges of treason adultery witchcraft and incest will be brought to you on the seventh" Anne listened to these words and crumbled falling unconscious in seconds she was in his arms and without thinking he turned and carried her into the TARDIS. " come on girl make a room suitable for her" he whispered heading up the nearest stairs and following the corridors that changed around him. When he got to a door that stood out against the simple metal corridors it was heavy wood and swung open as his feet approached. Inside he saw a room similar to what he was sure Anne would be used too, he set her down and stroked her hair back from her face. Sitting back on his heels his eyes on her waiting for her to wake.


End file.
